Alice in Deadland
Alice in Deadland is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 50th case of the game. It is the second case set in Daisywood. Plot Fatiha wanted to see Abraham and Jamie here after departure. She felt that if she got an autograph from Phoebe Hargreaves, a theater artist and Jamie's idol, Abraham's ex-wife would lift the restraining order that kept Abraham away from his niece. Fatiha and the player soon headed to the movie set of Alice in the Mirror Kingdom only to find Phoebe mutilated and killed with glass embedded all over her face. The player shipped the body to Melvin for an autopsy to start the investigation. The five people were labelled as suspects: Walt Liddell (author), Frederick Hodges (movie producer), Alicia Hargreaves (victim's mother), Father Regueiro (priest), and Sarah McQueen (actress). While searching for evidences, Fatiha goes to sketching room to figured out who's Father Regueiro, Christabel's husband and why he killed his daughters and granddaughters in the name of Deathstalker. Then, she has been attacked by the vicious dog who attempt to mutilating her, but the player uses the treats to attract him and escape. Mid-investigation, Fatiha and the player investigated a sketching room and the Matt Distel, the production company of Alice in the Mirror Kingdom, toy outlet. Later, stage actress Alicia Hargreaves broke in the chalet, and Fatiha returned to investigate. After finding enough evidence, they incriminated the movie producer, Frederick Hodges, as the killer. Frederick initially denied being children's killer, but later admitted to killing Phoebe as body double for horror movie for Sarah McQueen's birthday. Frederick was actually in charge for six counts of possession of child pornography. He said that he has sexual assaulting five children and murdered them in used as body double for upcoming horror movie Fairy Tales of Horror so their parents would blame Matt Distel for the murder. He then placed the video camera and sneaked to the movie set in attempt raped Phoebe and murdered her, but she screamed at him, threatened to him to call the police. Feared if she keeps screaming for help, Frederick pushed his limit and slammed Phoebe in anger against mirror, mutilated and stabbed her in the face and throat. He then admitted to attacking Fatiha with his vicious dog to keeping them away from crime scene. Alicia mourning over her daughter's death and want him death for what have he done. Because of this, Judge Pereira sentenced him to life in jail for the possession of child pornography and brutal murder of Phoebe Hargreaves, along with the rest of five children. During The Rise of Night Spirit (2/6), the vice-president Bill Watson refused to believe that Hodges was Deathstalker's cult following without viable proof. In the sketching room, they found a weather report in Hodges' wallet, which Nora confirmed to be orders to kill the president Sawyer Dawson in a public way. However, Chief MacLeod did not consider it suitable proof for Father Regueiro, the priest of Daisywood Church. Hisao and the player talked to Hodges in prison, where he said that the conflict between the regime army and the Liberty army movements was the first step to a "divide and conquer" plan. Raymond and the player then searched the drafting storage, only to find a document providing Frederick a fake identity to memorize before going undercover for Vermilion Master. They showed the document to Bill Watson, who said he would get a committee to convene about the security breach in six months. The troubles were not over for the Liberty Agency. Chief MacLeod warned Fatiha for her mistakes in the previous cases. Roxanne soon made amends by helping Father Regueiro exorcising a possessed Walt Liddell for a missing production script. Fatiha also consulted Regueiro for advice on how Abraham become a better uncle to his niece. It seemed that the authorities' work in Daisywood would never be done. Upon realizes that the Night Spirit has already possessing Walt Liddell and is going to haunt another victim, Heather told Chief MacLeod and the player that Frederick Hodges has escaped from jail on the negligence of the warden. So, Chief MacLeod said they were going to the horror movie studio Dark Horse Productions to warn the president Sawyer Dawson about Deathstalker's plan while the team helps General Gibson to arrest Frederick again. Summary Victim *'Phoebe Hargreaves' Murder Weapon *'Glass Debris' Killer *'Frederick Hodges' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect has read Alice in the Mirror Kingdom. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect takes antibiotics. *The suspect has read Alice in the Mirror Kingdom. *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect wears an access badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect takes antibiotics. *The suspect has read Alice in the Mirror Kingdom. *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect takes antibiotics. *The suspect has read Alice in the Mirror Kingdom. *The suspect wears an access badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses face cream. *The suspect has read Alice in the Mirror Kingdom. *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect wears an access badge. Killer's Profile *The killer uses face cream. *The killer takes antibiotics. *The killer has read Alice in the Mirror Kingdom. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears an access badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Rise of Night Spirit (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Daisywood Category:Copyrighted Images